


Терпеливый человек

by Paul_aka_Padla



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Rickyl, Shy Daryl, cuddling on a horse, prison era, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paul_aka_Padla/pseuds/Paul_aka_Padla
Summary: Отношения Рика и Дэрила медленно развиваются, но ради охотника Рик не против подождать.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Kudos: 8





	Терпеливый человек

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Patient Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931911) by [ArcticLucie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie), [MermaidSheenaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidSheenaz/pseuds/MermaidSheenaz). 



Они строили это на протяжении чёртова века – или около того, он не смог бы сказать точно; но это налаживалось, зрело между ним и Дэрилом. Как горы, растущие годами, как океаны, наполняющиеся капля за каплей, и как напряжение, что раскололо Пангею, силящееся тысячелетиями – такими были они. Медленными. Осторожными. Последовательными.

Рик не возражал. Он никуда не денется, Дэрил тоже – не по своей воле. Тюрьма была безопасной и надёжной, их семья сытой, а Губернатора давно и след простыл. У Рика было время, чтобы оплакать мать своих детей и чтобы понять, что его связь с охотником была чем-то большим, чем просто обстоятельством, обусловленным правилами жизни в новом мире.

Она крепла – в нежных прикосновениях, что ещё долго тлели на коже, даже когда контакт был разорван, в жаждущих, горячих взглядах, прикованных друг к другу, в столкновениях бёдер и плеч под столами и у костров – когда их тела ещё оставались напряженными, а закат мешал краски на небе.

В этом не было ничего неожиданного. Их узы прочнели так долго, что не могли ощущаться иначе как правильными – _правдивыми_. С Дэрилом всегда было легко: никаких игр, никаких обхаживаний. При любом раскладе Рик знал: они всегда, _всегда_ будут стоять плечом к плечу.

…По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока дело не касалось лошадей.

— Дэрил, я всегда езжу вторым номером на твоём байке. Твоя очередь, — сказал Рик, перенеся вес на одну ногу, выпятив бедро; его глаза вспыхнули, как солнце Джорджии, и он с вызовом вздёрнул подбородок. А впрочем, его обычный полицейский тон никогда по-настоящему не действовал на Дэрила. Тот замолкал, если Граймс пробовал включить «хорошего копа», возвращаясь к прежнему дикому Диксону, каким он был, когда они только встретились.

Так что Рику пришлось прибегнуть к ненавязчивому нытью; это всегда срабатывало у Джуди:

— Я хорошо управляюсь с лошадьми, пожалуйста!

— Твою последнюю лошадь сожрали, — тут же возразил Дэрил, выводя под поводья, что сам только что и прикрепил, истощённую кобылу с пастбища, на которое они её загнали. И под «они» большей частью подразумевался Дэрил.

— Ладно, да, но твоя пыталась тебя убить.

Дэрил усмехнулся и продолжил идти.

Они проверяли ловушки, когда набрели на достаточно большую усадьбу. Ушло время на то, чтобы пробиться к главному дому через пару десятков ходячих, но Рик доверял Дэрилу прикрывать свою спину больше, чем кому-либо. Они планировали провести в доме ночь, чтобы не бродить по темноте, но Дэрил заметил в окне лошадь – тогда они решили отвести её в тюрьму.

Спрятав несколько вещей до тех пор, пока они не вернутся с машиной, Диксон занялся рыжей кобылой. Он знал подход к животным – Рик не мог спорить с этим – и неважно, выслеживал ли он их ради еды или транспорта. Граймс стоял в стороне и наблюдал, как он работает, как напрягаются его мышцы, а лицо приобретает сосредоточенное выражение, и как сидят на его заднице джинсы.

Дэрил поймал его взгляд и самодовольно ухмыльнулся, прежде чем продолжил возиться с бедной кобылой.

Они не говорили об этом, о них – ни один из мужчин не был особо хорош в такого рода вещах. И всё-таки Рик знал, что они были на одной волне, потому что так было всегда: с Дэрилом читать друг друга выходило легко и безошибочно. 

Но Рик ждал.

Дэрил был тем, кто делает первый шаг. Рик должен был действовать осторожно, как с пугливой лошадью: шаг вперёд, когда это требовалось, и два назад, когда Дэрилу нужно было пространство. Он состоял в серьёзных отношениях большую часть своей жизни и знал, что такое близость, как давать и получать её; но Дэрил был неуклюжим в этом смысле, ему приходилось учиться _быть с кем-то_ , принимать любящие руки – тогда как знал он лишь те, что оставляют шрамы и синяки после быстрого секса в подворотнях.

Возможно, поэтому он позволил Рику первым взобраться на лошадь и взять поводья. Или, может быть, Диксон поступил так, потому что всегда прикрывал его спину, из-за этого агрессивного желания защищать. Но что касается самого Рика, то он хотел управлять лошадью, чтобы дать Дэрилу возможность самому обнять его на этот раз.

По этой же причине Граймс не спешил возвращаться.

Лошадь была тощая и вероятнее всего слабая из-за недоедания – а мотивы Рика – абсолютно эгоистичны по своей сути. Он надеялся, что Дэрил положит ладони на его бёдра, тем более что его всё больше клонило в сторону, и он приятно удивился, когда Диксон прижался к нему, обхватив руками.

— Не спеши, она слабая, — тихо прошептал ему на ухо Дэрил.

Рик заулыбался, потому что _да_ – они _были_ на одной волне.

Пустив лошадь шагом, как на неторопливой прогулке по лесу, они направились домой. Скоро Дэриловы ладони скользнули вверх, пальцы прошлись по рёбрам Рика, точно маленькие молоточки по пластинам ксилофона. Сам он замер напротив его шеи, обдавая дыханием голую кожу.

— Рик, — на выдохе произнёс Дэрил у самого его уха. Тот чуть повернул голову, и Диксон уткнулся носом в его волосы.

— Дэрил?

Охотник отстранился, и Рика невольно кольнула досада, когда жар, что шёл от того, исчез. Дэрил сжал его футболку в кулаки и упёрся лбом меж лопаток. Он решался на что-то, и Рик готов был подождать, пока он найдёт подходящие слова для того, что хотел сказать.

Хватка Дэрила ослабла, и он переместил руки на Риков пресс, перед тем как поднять голову.

— Никогда не был хорош в подобном дерьме.

— Дэрил? — сказал Рик, обрывая его.

Граймс знал, к чему он ведёт: Дэрил давал ему путь к отступлению, шанс сбежать; его самооценка, шаткая и хрупкая, оставалась запертой в тени десятилетий, что он провёл, будучи реднековским отбросом – но Рик знал, что он не был им, больше нет.

Он был тем, кем стал после: защитником, добытчиком, родителем его детей.

Рик отпустил рожок седла и накрыл своими ладонями Дэриловы.

— У нас всё в порядке, ладно? Лучше чем в порядке. И мы будем ждать столько, сколько нужно, чтобы так и оставалось.

— Ты не хочешь… большего?

— Я хочу тебя, — Рик сжал его руку.

Дэрил переплёл их пальцы, перед тем как отстраниться. Затем он прильнул снова, устроив подбородок у Граймса на плече, коротко прижавшись губами к шее – никто, кроме них, не расценил бы это как поцелуй, но этого было достаточно, Дэрила было достаточно, и Рик был так охрененно благодарен за то, что он был терпеливым человеком.

Поездка домой была тихой, голубое небо постепенно окрашивалось в розовый и оранжевый, а к моменту, когда они выехали на главную дорогу, – в красный. Дэрил выпрямился, убирая руки, когда они оказались в зоне видимости сторожевой башни. Внешние ворота открылись, и слухи об их возвращении на новоприбывшем быстро распространились – если, конечно, не учитывать тот факт, что незаметно проскочить мимо толпы, собравшейся на внутреннем дворе, было крайне затруднительно. 

Дэрил как раз собирался спрыгнуть с лошади, когда подбежал Гленн, размахивая полароидом и выкрикивая что-то о документировании. 

Рик не был уверен, почему Дэрил согласился – но он не отстранился, даже когда Граймс откинулся на него спиной, пока они ждали вспышки.

Они спешились. 

— Хей, я хочу это фото, — бросил Рик через плечо, отводя лошадь к «фермерской» зоне, чтобы привязать там, пока Хершель не осмотрит её. Не хотелось, чтобы она испугалась толпы.

— Уже у меня, Граймс, — сказал Дэрил, выхватывая снимок из рук Гленна прежде, чем тот успел до конца проявиться.

— Давай делить по-честному: сутки через сутки, — поддразнил Рик, однако когда он обернулся, Дэрила уже как ветром сдуло.

Рик так и не увидел фотографию до вечера следующего дня, когда Диксон пришёл с ней в его камеру после ужина. Они не виделись целый день, но в этом не было ничего необычного: Рик догадывался, что охотнику нужно было немного времени, чтобы обдумать их вчерашний разговор.

— Хей, — сказал Дэрил, опираясь плечом о решётку, скрестив руки на груди, зажав большой палец зубами.

Рик улыбнулся:

— Хей.

Дэрил вошёл внутрь, протягивая драгоценный полароид, на котором они вдвоём сидели верхом на кобыле, которую дети назвали Огоньком*.

— Твоя очередь.

— Я шутил, Дэрил. Но это очень хорошая фотография, — сказал Рик, рассматривая снимок.

Он старался запомнить его до детали: то как волосы Диксона обрамляли его лицо, сильную руку на своём плече и редкую улыбку. Когда он вновь поднял глаза на охотника, взгляд того остановился на его губах.

Ладони Рика вспотели, а губы слиплись, потому что сейчас что-то должно было произойти. Он чувствовал это, и его желудок сделал кульбит, когда Дэрил выверенным движением шагнул навстречу. Взгляд тёмных голубых глаз встретился с его взглядом, и Рик сжал кулаки, чтобы не схватить и не притянуть мужчину к себе. Дэрил должен был сам. Здесь он правил бал.

Губы на его губах были жёсткими и тонкими, тёплыми, но не слишком горячими. Они были ничем и всем из того, каким он их себе представлял: чувствительными и до странности знакомыми, безопасными и домашними. Жар, которого он ожидал, был приглушённым: не бушующим пламенем, а контролируемым огнём, что сжигает всё до самых корней, чтобы освободить место чему-то новому, обновлённому. 

В ретроспективе это обретало гораздо больший смысл, когда его глаза распахнулись, чтобы увидеть уходящего охотника; потому что именно так они строили это: легко и просто, как протекала их поездка домой, медленно и уверенно, как проявлялось их изображение на мутном белом мгновенной плёнки.

Рик остался стоять в своей камере с фотографией в руке, отходя от оцепенения, в которое его ввёл поцелуй. Позже он сел на свою кровать, включив лампу, когда солнечного света стало не хватать.

Он не знал, сколько времени провёл, изучая снимок. Каждая частичка охотника, внутренняя и внешняя, была заучена им наизусть – порой Рик знал Диксона лучше, чем себя, но теперь он задумался, делал ли Дэрил то же самое прошлой ночью?

Он пробежался пальцами по снимку, вспоминая надёжность, что ощутил, когда Дэрил прижался к нему со спины. Это была мелочь, краткий миг, но он был монументальным для них, поворотным, потому что даже если они двигались со скоростью ледников – фото было доказательством того, что они всё-таки движутся, что Дэрилу достаточно комфортно с тем, что есть между ними, чтобы позволить этому случиться.

А Рик… ну, о большем он и не просил.

**Author's Note:**

> * В оригинале лошадь зовут Flame, что дословно переводится как «пламя», но очень уж мне захотелось назвать её Огоньком. Надеюсь, простите мне эту шалость.


End file.
